By the sea
by DarcRose22
Summary: Sweeney does not recognise Lucy, Johanna leaves with Antony and Sweeney decides to start a new life with Mrs. Lovett by the sea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A different ending

**Chapter 1****: A different ending**

Sweeney entered the basement to see why Mrs. Lovett had screamed. On seeing him she jumped and tried to figure out what to say. See, she had recognized the beggar woman and things could get complicated.

"He was alive. He grabbed my dress. But don't worry love I finished him off."

"At last I had my revenge. C'mon Mrs. Lovett. What are you looking at? Help me move these bodies to the oven."

"What did you say love?"

"Help me with the bodies."

"Oh, Right."

Mrs. Lovett knew she had to come up with an Idea and fast. If Mr. Todd recognized his Lucy she would have a lot to explain and would probably feel his "friends" cutting her throat. His Lucy was dead now. He had killed her a few minutes ago. Mr. T should never find out. He should never find out the poison hadn't killed his Lucy, only made her lose her mind. She was in bed for months and then she left. Not knowing who she was she became a beggar. A desperate woman asking for alms. But she was dead now and practical Mrs. Lovett came up with an idea.

"What was that love?" she asked.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard something from the sewer. It probably is Toby."

"Do you really think he'd return?"

"I don't know. Will you check it?"

Sweeney looked at her and then got in the sewer. Mrs. Lovett sighed. Quickly she pulled Lucy's body and threw it in the oven. Adrenaline made her stronger that moment.

"City on fire, that's what you kept singing. You're the one who's on fire now, you miserable woman."

Mrs. Lovett pulled the judge's body to the oven and just when she was about to lift him…

"Hold it! I want to see him burn."

Mrs. Lovett turned.

"Mr. T!"

"You were right. He was about to come out."

Toby was fighting to break free from Sweeney's grasp.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"Poor thing" said Mrs. Lovett.

She went closer to them.

"Noone's gonna harm you, not while I'm around" she sang.

"Human meatpies, Mrs. Lovett's meatpies, can't believe I was fooled by you" Toby sang back.

"I leave him to you Mrs. Lovett. I have a judge to cook" said Sweeney.

Mrs. Lovett held Toby.

"Let's sit down, love."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Did he make you cover his crimes?"

"Look, love, these are difficult times. Even worse than the worst pies in London, the pies I used to make. Meat is hard to find, its price is unreachable. And there are no more pussies in the neighborhood."

Toby had a frightened expression.

"But the law…" he said.

"The law is well done" yelled Sweeney laughing "Come and see!"

Toby didn't move. Sweeney pulled out his razor and moved towards Toby. He tried to run but Mrs. Lovett was holding him tight. She looked away and closed her eyes as Sweeney sliced his throat with a quick move. Blood came out and splattered around.

"Oh, dear!" she said "Now I have to get all this blood off my dress."

"I told you we should have gotten rid of him from the beginning."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby's body.

"He was a good help around the shop" she said. "Now I have to do everything by myself."

"No, Mrs. Lovett. You have me. I can help you."

"Don't be silly love. You have your shop. Besides you have to keep the meat coming in" she said while they were climbing the stairs to her room.

They got inside her room.

"Turn around love" she told him.

Sweeney turned and faced the mirror as Mrs. Lovett started removing her clothes. His first thought was to tell her he could see her through the mirror. His second thought was to remain silent and watch. That's what he did. She removed her clothes slowly, almost torturing. She was so pale…

"Are you listening love?" she asked. Apparently she had been speaking to him but he hadn't heard a word.

"What? I wasn't paying attention."

"I said, now you had your revenge you'll be able to be with Johanna again."

"Johanna!" he yelled. "I had completely forgotten about that. Anthony will have brought her by now."

Sweeney rushed out of the room and up to his shop. He expected to see his daughter waiting. Would she be beautiful and pale like her mother? However the room was empty. On the chair he found a piece of paper.

Mr. Todd

Thank you for all you've done for us. Me and Johanna are leaving far away. Johanna saw someone murder Judge Turpin, so be careful. He may still be there. He almost killed her too, you know. Anyway, we have to get going. Our carriage is waiting. You would have loved Johanna if you met her. I wish I had the chance to say goodbye in person. We'll be forever grateful for your help. Farewell Mr. Todd.

Anthony

Sweeney dropped the letter. It couldn't be! The young boy was his daughter. Anthony must have dressed her like that. Johanna saw him! She saw a monster, a cold blood murderer. He couldn't believe he'd almost killed his own daughter. Sweeney fell on his knees as Mrs. Lovett entered his shop and saw him.

"What is it love?"

He didn't answer. She picked up the letter and read it.

"I see, love" she said and kneeled beside him. She held him in her arms.

"She was right here. I could have killed her. And now she's gone forever and I'll never see her again. I don't even know where she is."

"Hush, love. It's ok. I'm sure Anthony will take good care of her. He seemed such a nice boy and he loves her."

"He is but…"

Mrs. Lovett put her fingers on his lips.

"Mr. T, look at the bright side of it. All the remains of Barker are gone. Lucy, Johanna, Judge Turpin, the beadle. That chapter is now closed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sweeney remained silent for a while. Mrs. Lovett's breath was warm on his neck. "By the sea." That was what she'd said on their picnic. Now he came to think of it, it wasn't such a bad idea. He needed to get away, clear his mind. Suddenly he jumped up.

"Mrs. Lovett, pack your things. We're leaving."

"Excuse me Mr. T?" she asked getting up herself. "Where are we going?"

"By the sea. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well…"

"Then pack up."

"Mr T…"

He seized Mrs. Lovett's waist and turned her around.

"My pet, trust me" he said.

Mrs. Lovett loved Mr. Todd and that's why when she looked in his eyes she found it impossible to say no.

"All right. I'll go pack" she said and left.

Sweeney packed his razors, the photo of his family and a change of clothes.

Mrs. Lovett went in her room to pack. "By the sea" he'd said. Then a plan was formed in her mind. She packed a few dresses, her make-up, light and warm clothes, shoes, her money and valuables, some kitchenware and flour. She met Mr. Todd after a while.

"What's all that?" he asked.

"Just a few things."

Sweeney thought women spend all of their time either in the kitchen or in front of a mirror when there are far better things to do. He could think some very interesting things _they_ could do… Much more interesting indeed. He didn't even think such things with his Lucy but this woman was different. Lucy was pure, Nellie was, well she made him think impure things. The image of her naked back not very long ago kept popping up in his mind. He tried to push that image away.

As they were walking down the street they noticed a carriage coming their way.

"That's our transportation, love" she said and stopped the carriage.

A man was already inside.

"The carriage is taken" said the coachman.

"Well, maybe we're going the same way" she answered and looked at the man inside.

"I'm going to a small town by the sea. You probably have never heard of it. It's called Crystal Shore from the crystal clear water."

"What a coincidence. We actually wanted to have some vacations. Crystal Shore seems quite nice. I suppose you'd like some company too. Traveling alone isn't very pleasant."

The man looked at her.

"I suppose so. Come along then."

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney got on the carriage and left London.

Mrs. Lovett sat next to Mr. Todd and the other man was sitting across them. He seemed friendly and it was easy to tell from his rather expensive clothes that he had a lot of money.

"Are you from Crystal Shore Mr. … what's your name?" asked Nellie.

"Jones. Edward Jones. No I'm not. In fact I've never even been there before. I just retired and bought a house there to relax."

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd looked at each other. They had the same idea.

"And where exactly is that house, Mr. Jones?" asked Sweeney.

"Next to the sea. I have the address right here with the deeds."

"Then we wish you a happy retirement" said Mrs. Lovett. She turned to Sweeney and added "What a lovely view." She wanted to change the subject so as not to rise suspicions.

Somewhere around noon she took three pies out of her bag and the three of them had them for lunch. Mr. Jones complemented her on her cooking.

Soon it was dark. The coachman stopped at an inn to have some dinner and then they were back on their way. Mrs. Lovett fell asleep next to Sweeney and slipped in his arms. He tried to push her the other way but at the time she was holding his waist tight.

"Your wife must love you a lot" said Mr. Jones.

"Excuse me?"

"I can see it in her eyes."

Sweeney thought of Nellie's eyes. It was true he had seen feelings in them, but love? It seemed a bit too much. He looked at her. She was fast asleep. He was tired too. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Nellie was seeing her regular dream. She and Mr. T. walking where the waves crashed on the sand with their feet under the water every time a wave crashed. She was holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He was next to her, happy and in love singing an old tune. She closed her eyes feeling safe.

When she opened them however the dream was different. Mr. T was gone. She tried to call his name but her voice didn't come out. Then suddenly the shore disappeared. She was in London under a very bright sun. She walked to her shop that was not her shop. She saw a young couple in front of the building. It couldn't be. No. It was just not possible.

It was Benjamin Barker and his wife Lucy. They seemed happy and in love. Mrs. Lovett approached them and tried to talk to him. But he couldn't see or hear her. Lucy turned to her.

"He is mine Mrs. Lovett. He loves me, not you."

"Nooo!" Mrs. Lovett screamed.

Lucy transformed into the beggar woman she had been the last years of her life but he didn't seem to notice.

"He'll always love me. He'll never love you."

"He will. I can be twice the wife you were."

Mrs. Lovett pushed Lucy away and held Sweeney who now looked like she knew him.

"I'll make you happy, love. I swear I will."

He still couldn't see or hear her but she kissed his lips softly anyway.

The carriage tripled on a rock and Mrs. Lovett woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked in confusion and then remembered everything.

The two men were looking at her and she realized she had to come up with an excuse.

"Just a vivid dream. Nothing to worry about" she said and tried to smile.

"We are nearly there" said Mr. Jones. "Why don't you two stay in my house until you find something to rent?"

"What a lovely idea!" said Nellie and looked at Sweeney who grinned slightly.

"Perhaps you could make some meatpies too. The least we could do is have Mr. Jones here for dinner, my pet."

After a while the carriage stopped.

"Here we are" said the coachman.

They got off the carriage, took their belongings, paid him and he left. Then they all headed for Mr. Jones's house.


	3. Settling Down

Chapter 3: Settling down

**Chapter 3****: Settling down**

_**Author's note:**__ I know I haven't updated for a long time but I had a lot of studying to do and exams and stuff. I hope you will like this chapter too and I promise to post the next one soon enough. Thank you all very much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me!!_

The house was easy to find following the directions Mr. Jones had. Once they got to the house he told them to make themselves comfortable. The house needed some work but it was livable.

Mrs. Lovett approached Mr. Jones and with a very sweet tone she thanked him for letting them stay.

"May I suggest, though Mr. Jones, I think you need a shave. There's stubble upon your face. Perhaps a haircut too."

"You think so?" he asked touching his face to see for himself.

"Oh, yes."

"Then I suppose I'll have to go to a barber."

"There's no need to. Mr. T. here is the best barber of London. You won't be able to find a better one."

"Is this true?"

Mrs. Lovett winked at Sweeney.

"Oh, yes sir. I don't wish to brag but I can give you the closest shave you'll ever get."

"I am going to the kitchen to see if there's anything I could prepare."

Sweeney waited until she left and took put his razors.

"Now, my friends, another job to be done."

In a flash of a second he cut Mr. Jones' throat. A quick and clean job.

"Mrs. Lovett, I believe you'll be able to make some meatpies for dinner."

She came out of the kitchen smiling.

"Fresh supplies. Exactly what I needed. Now let's take the deeds to the property. It's going to be our new house. My god Mr. T. You look horrible. You should go and rest. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Fine Mrs. Lovett."

Sweeney went and found a room to stay and decided to sleep for a while. Mrs. Lovett went to buy some groceries and other kitchen supplies she needed. Of course she informed people she and Mr. Todd were the new owners of the house while making small talk and then returned home. She cleaned the house a bit while the pies were in the oven Mr. Jones really seemed delicious judging by the smell.

…………

"What have you become Benjamin?"

Sweeney turned to face Lucy. They were in his shop and he had blood all over his clothes.

"Benjamin's gone. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd."

"You'll always be my Benjamin."

"What good is it now? You are gone. Johanna too."

"What about you? She saw you in all that blood."

"She didn't know who I was."

"Does it matter?"

"I can't keep doing that. You know I'll always love you but life's for the living."

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"She loves me."

"Do you?"

"She's quite attractive."

"Yes. But do you love her?"

"I'll never love anyone the way I loved you. I can't get her out of my mind though. I long for her."

"Maybe you should start a new life with her."

"You think so?"

"I want you to be happy, Sweeney."

He looked at her surprised she called him Sweeney.

"I now know Benjamin's dead. Benjamin and me will always be together. Perhaps Sweeney should be with Mrs. Lovett."

…………

Sweeney woke up from his dream a bit confused. Lucy wanted him to be with Nellie? He sat on his bed thinking about this. Was that what he wanted?

"Dinner's ready, love" she called from the door bringing him back to reality.

When he went to the dining room he found some meatpies, a salad and a fruitcake. They ate silently and when they finished Mrs. Lovett took the dishes in the kitchen to wash then. Sweeney followed her.

"Let me help you."

"You don't have to Mr. T."

"I want to."

She looked at him trying to figure out why he was doing this.

"All right" she finally said. "You know, I'm starting to like this place."

"Me too. There's work to be done though."

"I know. But after that it will be very cozy."

"I need a room for my shop."

"What? But it's only a small town. People are going to notice if the men who come here start disappearing."

"Calm down. I'm just going to shave them. Unless of course a tourist comes.. That's a different thing."

"I shall open a shop too love then."

"No, my pet. I want you to relax."

"But Mr. T…"

"Good night Mrs. Lovett" he said and went to his room.

Mrs. Lovett stayed in the kitchen for a while thinking and then headed for her room which was next to his.

For the next few days they were working in the house painting, restoring and decorating. Sweeney formed a room to be his shop. At nights he was so tired that he wouldn't wake up even if someone fires a canon next to him. That gave Mrs. Lovett the chance to sneak in his room and watch him sleep. She liked watching him sleep. His chest went up and down slowly and she could touch his face or even kiss him some times. She felt happy then.

When he work stopped he started sleeping less and Mrs. Lovett stopped going in his room. She stayed in her room wondering if he ever thought of her, of their future together. She wanted him more and more every day. Lucy was out of her way, they were well away from London and the nightmares had finally stopped. The past was behind them and her mind was filled with him. She used to put her ear on the wall that separated them trying to hear even the faintest sound he made. Sometimes she sang a little song before falling asleep.. "There is a barber in this town and he is beautiful. A proper artist with a knife oh how I wish to be his wife and he's so beautiful…"

He was indeed a proper artist and every man in the town went to his shop. He didn't kill anyone now though. Most of the men came with their children and even if they didn't he knew they had wives and children waiting for them home. Sweeney was sleeping less hours now the restoration was over. He would lie on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking of the future. His future with Nellie mostly. Every time he laid his eyes on her he'd feel something burning him inside. Many were the times he had to stop himself from going in her room and doing things to her. He knew it was so not like him to want her so much. But he couldn't help thinking that back in London she'd said she wanted to marry him and live together by the sea. Now they lived by the sea. Maybe the other thing was not that bad.


End file.
